Yu-Gi-Oh! Time of Oblivion
by Rumpelstiltskin 07
Summary: You've seen Yami, Jaden, and Yusei save the world but now it is time for three other duelist to save them. Join us as we travel beyond time and space to save the world. Instead of the normal heroes now it's time for Joey Wheeler, Syrus Truesdale, and Jack Atlas to save the world. Welcome to Yu-Gi-Oh! Time of Oblivion.


Yu-Gi-Oh!

Oblivion of Time!

**Neo Domino City**

On the horizon is Neo Domino where dueling has not just become a game but a sport. We overlook the streets that have now been transformed into a highway for turbo dueling. Once again Jack Atlas and Yusei Fudo are at it again dueling to see who the better duelist is as they speed by on their Duel Runners.

Jack: "Yusei, this time I'm going to take back my title as King and mop the floor with you!"

Yusei: "You can try, Jack, but beating me won't be so easy."

Jack: "Enough talk, let's duel."

As Jack and Yusei try to activate their "Speed World 2" field spells the alarms in the Duel Runner computers goes.

"ERROR, ERROR CANNOT COMPLY WITH COMMAND"

Yusei: "What on Earth, but we just check the system this morning."

Just then the bridge up ahead exploded and Jack and Yusei skidded to a haul.

Jack: "What the heck is going?"

As the smoke begins to disappear it reveal a giant hole in the bridge.

Jack: "How did that happen, these bridges are near impossible to break?"

?: "What an excellent question Mr. Atlas, hahaha."

As the smoke clears from the other side of the bridge it reveals a person stand in the middle of the road dressed in a black, rob-like, outfit and a black shiny mask.

?: "I'm afraid, however, I'm not here for you but for Mr. Fudo beside you."

Yusei: "Who are you and want?"

?: "The who doesn't matter seeing as what I want is you, Yusei Fudo, or rather I should say your soul."

With that stranger held up a blank duel monster card. Out of the card shot a beam of energy that surround Yusei and drag him towards the strange and into the card.

Jack: "What have you done you snake?"

?: "Why sucked the soul out from your friend and trap him in this card, hahahahaha."

The stranger held up the card to show a picture of Yusei bound in chain on the face of the card.

?: "Now he's trap and there is nothing you can do about it. HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

With that the stranger turned around and started to fade away until there was nothing left.

Jack: "YUSEI!"

**Martha's Place**

Jack rip thru Yusei, Crow and his work shop trying to find some way to get Yusei back. He remembered that Yusei had once been able to travel through time and space to beat Paradox but try as he might he couldn't get the Crimson Dragon to response to him. Just as Jack was starting to rip through another draw Crow, Akiza, Luna, and Leo all entered the build.

Crow: "Dude, what the heck are you doing we just clean this place yesterday?"

Jack: "Yusei was capture just an hour ago by some guy with a mask and I'm trying to find a way to get him back."

Crow, Akiza, Luna, Leo: "WHAT?"

Akiza: "Jack why haven't contacted Sector Security?"

Luna: "Yeah, I'm sure they could help us get Yusei back a lot quicker if we got them involved."

Jack: "Sector Security can't help because Yusei soul was captured and the person who took his soul faded from reality."

Leo: "What but how is that possible? Who could have the power to do that?"

Jack: "I don't know but I to find some way of get Yusei back."

Akiza: "Don't worry Jack we'll help you find a way to get back Yusei."

Crow: "Yeah no matter what we need to face will get Yusei."

Luna: "Of course Leo and I will help as well."

Leo: "Yeah we'll whoop this guy so hard he won't know what hit him."

Then all of the Crimson Dragon Marks began to glow and then disappeared and form the Seal of the Crimson Dragon on Jack's back.

Jack: "This must be a sign that I need to be the one to go get Yusei back."

Jack then jumps on his Duel Runner and gets ready to head out.

Akiza: "Jack we're all behind you."

Crow: "Yeah, just don't mess it up."

Luna: "What he meant to say was good luck."

Leo: "Go for it and defeat that creep."

Jack then speeds out of the build on to the highway and disappears in to a flash of crimson light.

**New Domino City**

We now move back in time before the invention of the Synchro Summons and Duel Runners to find Jaden Yuki and his best friend Syrus Truesdale running through the streets of New Domino City.

Jaden: "Come on Sy if we're late to the new card shop opening then all the good cards will be taken."

Syrus: "Oh come on Jaden, how come for duel cards and food you are always on time but for everything else you're always."

Jaden: "Elementary my dear Syrus, dueling's what I do best and I can pass up a good meal."

Just as Jaden and Syrus are about to make it to the main square of the town a large explosion up ahead stops them.

Syrus: "What the heck was that was there an accident?"

?: "Unfortunately for you two that was no accident."

Standing in the middle of the square was a man with a black mask.

Jaden: "Isn't a little early for Halloween."

Yubel and Professor Banner appear beside Jaden.

(Banner: "Be careful Jaden, the man is far more then he seems.")

(Yubel: "Yes, I'm sensing a strong, dark force around him.")

Syrus: "So what do you want?"

?: "Oh that quite simple, I want Jaden's soul."

Jaden: "Alright, then why don't you come over here and take."

?: "That's exactly what I'm going to do, now come forth STARDUST DRAGON."

In a sudden burst of light Stardust Dragon materializes right in front of them.

Syrus: "Hold on, you told me about that card. Doesn't that card belong to Yusei Fudo, that duelist from the future that helped you defeat Paradox?"

Jaden: "Yeah, but what's it doing here?"

?: "Ah very good questions, yes this is Yusei card but I afraid Yusei is current out of business."

The man holds up the card with Yusei trapped in it.

Jaden: "So you did manage to capture his soul, you snake."

?: "That's the second time someone has called me a snake, but enough about that Stardust Dragon attack Jaden so that I can take his soul."

Stardust Dragon shoots a beam of energy at Jaden but Elemental Hero Neos appears and shield Jaden from the attack.

Jaden: "You'll to do better than that if you want to defeat Neos."

?: "Very well, then I have no chose but to use my powers, now dark energies combined with Stardust Dragon and increase its power."

Black veil of energy starts to emanate from Stardust Dragon and once again it attack but this time it destroys Neos and throws Jaden and Syrus backwards.

Jaden: "How is that possible Neos and Stardust have the same ATK so it should be a stalemate?"

?: "Normally that would be true but unfortunately for you I infused Stardust Dragon with the dark energy I control and powered him up to defeat you pathetic hero. Now for what I came here for, Jaden I now claim your soul."

The man then holds up a blank card and a beam of energy shoot forth and hits Jaden. As it starts to pull Jaden in Syrus grabs his hand and tries to pull Jaden away.

?: "Darn it, the card is only able to handle one soul at time. Stardust Dragon get rid of that nuisance cling to Jaden."

Stardust Dragon attacks again aiming for Syrus.

Jaden: "Syrus take Yubel she'll be able to help you get me back."

With that Jaden slips Yubel's card into Syrus's hand and let's go.

Syrus: "No, Jaden what are you doing?"

Stardust's attack hits the ground and sends Syrus flying and Jaden is absorbed into the card.

?: "Hmp, that's more like it but just so you don't get any ideas, Stardust Dragon destroy that fool."

Stardust releases another stream of energy at Syrus but then there is a burst of red light and a long crimson dragon surrounds Syrus.

Jack: "That will be quite enough out of you, now give me Yusei back before things get messy."

?: "I don't know how you manage to travel back in time Atlas but I don't have time for your meddling so the is goodbye for the final time."

Once again the man fades out of existence along with Stardust Dragon.

Jack: "I was so close if I had just gotten here sooner I could have gotten Yusei back."

Syrus: "Did you say Yusei?"

Jack: "Yeah, who the heck are you?"

Syrus: "I'm Syrus Truesdale my friend Jaden Yuki was just captured by that guy."

Jack: "Jaden Yuki? Not the same kid that helped Yusei defeat Paradox?"

Syrus: "Yes, he was sucked into some kind of blank card before you came."

Jack: "So now he has both Yusei and Jaden, what could his plan be? I better try and fallow that masked man and find out."

Syrus: "Please take me with you I have to get my friend Jaden back."

Jack: "I have no time to babysit a kid like you."

Syrus: "Babysit! I'll have you know that I'm a pretty good duelist."

Jack: "Fine, but if you start complaining I dropping you off we're ever we end."

With that Syrus jumps on Jack's Duel Runner and they zoom off into a steam of crimson light.

**Domino City**

Now we travel back even further in the past to the time when Duel Monsters had just begun and the King of Game was Yugi Muto. We find Yugi and Joey Wheeler getting ready to duel in front of Solomon Muto's game shop.

Tea: "I wonder why Joey wanted to duel Yugi so much."

Tristan: "He probably wants to get some pointers but see how Yugi duels. Of course, this duel probably won't last very long since Yugi will mop the floor with Joey in no time."

Joey: "Geeee, thanks for the vote of confidence Tristan. Why don't you duel me instead and we'll who mops who floor."

Grandpa: "This is exciting, I feel like a young man again."

Grandpa starts to jump around with a youthful zeal until of course he throws out his back.

Grandpa: "OOOOOWWWWW, my back. My lumbago."

Yugi: "GRANDPA! Quick we need to get you to a hospital."

Grandpa: "No, Yugi you have to practice for the upcoming tournament."

Tristan: "He's right, we'll take care of your grandpa while you can Joey duel."

Yugi: "Okay, I call once were done to see how Grandpa is doing."

Tristan and Tea rush Grandpa to the hospital and Yugi and Joey start to prepare for their duel.

Yugi: "Okay Joey let's get this duel underway."

Joey: "Alright Yug let's do this."

Just as Yugi and Joey are about to start their Duel Disks there is an explosion right across from the game shop that knock Yugi and Joey off their feet.

Joey: "Geez, what the heck was that?"

Yugi: "I don't know Joey but I think we're about to find out."

?: "HAHAHAHA, your right about that Yugi."

As the dust clears a man in a black outfit and a mask step out of the shadows.

Joey: "Listen you freakazod, whoever you are, you can just go around blowing things up."

?: "It won't really matter because I'm only here to get the souls of Yugi and the Pharaoh that resides in his Millennium Puzzle."

Joey: "SAY WHAT?"

(Yami: "Yugi I think that you should let me handle the certain.")

(Yugi: "Alright Pharaoh you're up.")

YUGIOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH!

Yugi then is transform and the spirit of the Pharaoh takes over.

Yami: "I don't know who you are but I will not allow you to take anyone's soul."

?: "Ah, if I had to guess then I'd say I'm speaking to the accident Pharaoh that lives inside little Yugi's Millennium Puzzle. Excellent I was hoping to draw you out so I to take both your souls now behold Stardust Dragon and Elemental Hero Neos."

Yami: "Hold on those are Yusei and Jaden's cards, but why do you have them?"

?: "I'm afraid that Yusei and Jaden fell prisoner to my not too long ago."

Yami: "I'll make you pay for you malevolent actions now I summon Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl to aid me in this battle."

Yugi's Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl appear in front of Yami ready to do battle.

Joey: "I'll help out too come on out Red Eyes Black Dragon."

Joey tries to summon out is dragon but to no avail.

Joey: "WHAT?! Why won't my Red Eyes come out?"

?: "Hahahaha, you stooge did you think that you could summon a monster to protect Yugi and the Pharaoh? You don't have that kind of power; now my beasts attack the Pharaoh's magician destroy them."

Stardust Dragon and Elemental Hero Neos then blast Yugi's magician with tremendous force and destroy them with no effort at all and send Yami and Joey flying backwards into the wall of the game shop.

Yami: "No how is it possible that those two can be so strong?"

?: "The answer is quite simple Pharaoh, I power both of the monsters up with the dark energies that I possess. Enough of the chitchat I time for me to take your souls."

Then he holds up a blank, black card and a blinding light emanates from it and starts to pull Yami and Yugi into the card. Yami can feel that there is no escape from the pull of the card and so he take off his Puzzle and takes a card out of his deck and throws it to Joey.

Yami: "Joey, take these they will help you to defeat this monster and set Yugi and me free."

Joey catches the card and the Puzzle but tries to reach to grab his friends but it's too late and Yami and Yugi are sucked into the card.

Joey: "No, you creep I challenge you to a duel and if I when you set my friends free."

?: "Now why would I want to duel you when I already have what I came for? Now my two monsters destroy this fool."

Stardust and Neos let off another barrage of attacks while the mystery man disappears taking his puppets with him. As the attack sail at Joey about to destroy him the Crimson Dragon encircles him defecting the attack and Jack and Syrus appear on Jack's Duel Runner.

Jack: "Now where the heck are we?"

Syrus: "Hey, recognize that card shop. That's where Yugi the original King of Games used to live."

Joey looks on in complete shock at the two who have just appeared out of nowhere.

Joey: "WHO, WHAT, HUH? How the heck did you guy do that with big dragon and the motorcycle?"

Jack: "Shout up you imbecile, and for your information it's called a Duel Runner."

Syrus: "Hold on Jack that's the King of Games best friend I recognize him from the history book at Duel Academy."

Joey: "Oh so you've heard of me?"

Syrus: "Yeah you name is Johnny Cycle."

Joey falls over in disbelief.

Joey: "No, the name is Joey Wheeler!"

Syrus: "Oh right that's it."

Jack: "While I'm sure you're both having a nice chat, may I remind you that we need to save our friend from that masked freak."

Joey: "Wait, did you just say some masked guy has your friend. A masked man just disappeared and took Yugi with him. He was using a white dragon and a hero called Neos."

Syrus: "Those are Jaden and Yusei's cards so it must have been who we're after."

Jack: "Then we better get after them before the man gets too far."

Joey: "I'm nobody gets away with taking my friends' souls."

Jack: "Fine but try not to mess things up for us."

Joey: "Why I ahda."

Syrus: "Guys we have no time to argue."

Joey: "He's right let's get after this creep. Alright, let's do this."

Joey then places the Millennium Puzzle around his neck and adds the card Yami gave him to his deck. Joey the hops on the Duel Runner and the speed off into crimson light.

**?**

Deep within the universe there is void in time and space where nothing but darkness exists. Standing in the center of this void is a great fortress of solid metal tower above all else. In the center of this fortress is the masked man that has capture Yusei, Jaden, and Yugi prepare some sort of sinister ritual.

?: "At last I final have the three duelist I need to complete the ritual now nothing and prevent me from my goal."

With a flare of crimson light the Crimson Dragon appeared in the room along with Jack, Syrus, and Joey.

Jack: "I'm afraid we have to crash this party of yours."

Syrus: "Yeah so give us our friends back."

Joey: "Or else we'll take the back by force."

?: "This is impossible none of you should be able to travel through time and space and even if you had such known the realm is impossible to find with know where it is first."

Syrus: "It doesn't matter where our friends are we'll always be able to find them."

Joey: "Yeah so fork over our friend now be we have beat them out of you."

?: "I've got a better idea if you three can beat me in a duel then I will release your friends and you can all go home."

Jack: "Fine then we'll defeat you and end the charade once and for all."

?: "You should just surrender, it would save me the trouble of having to deal with you fools."

Joey: "WHAT?! Just who do you think you are?"

The man then takes off his mask to reveal a young man's face with black hair and a pointed nose.

?: "My name is Oblivion and once I'm done destroy you three I going to cast the universe in eternal darkness until nothing is left."

Jack: "Why on Earth would you want to do that? You'd be destroyed with everything else."

Oblivion: "Very well I'll tell you why. This fortress we are in is all that is left of my home world. It was once a beautiful world with tranquil gardens, beautiful skies, and magnificent seas. But then can a game that cause the destruction of this world, and that game is Duel Monster. We discovered it after cards were sent out into space from your planet and when we found them the people of this world flock to stores that started sell the cards. At first it was fine but then as people became more and more obsessed about the game they began to use the cards do decide important decision. People with greed and other dark feels used the cards to make their ideas reality and started to destroy our gardens, seas, and skies with pollution and many people stopped caring until it was too late and the work became the black void you see today. The only thing that withstood these catastrophes was this fortress but people started to dueling to see who was in charge but whenever someone loss they were cast out of the fortress and to their doom. In the end even I was forced to duel the only other person for rule of this castle and won. I was left all alone until a group called Yliaster stumbled onto this waste land and told me there was a way of destroy the reason behind my world's destruction. And so I lent my support to Yliaster and watch as they worked to destroy Synchro Monsters and even the entire game of Duel Monster to save their world and mine. In the first attempt to destroy Duel Monster Paradox was sent to destroy Maximillion Pegasus but failed due to you friends interference. Then came the Three Pure Nobles and even Z-one the leader of Yliaster but they all fail. Now it is up to me to end the suffering this game has caused."

Syrus: "But why do you need our friends?"

Oblivion: "Because I found a ritual to destroy the universe but it requires three great warriors' souls to complete it and your three friends seem like the best candidates to me."

Joey: "You sick freak will never let that happen."

Jack: "Enough talk let's duel."

Oblivion, Jack, Syrus, & Joey: "DUEL!"

Oblivion 4000 Life Points; Jack, Syrus, and Joey 4000 Life Points.

Oblivion: "I take the first turn if you don't mind. First off I activate "Oblivion Servants", by simply discard 1 Level 7 or higher "Oblivion" monster from my hand I can Special Summon 2 "Oblivion Tokens". These tokens cannot be used in a Synchro Summon and cannot be used as tribute except for Advance Summoning a "Oblivion" monster, fortunately for me I have one that I can Summon. I release my two tokens to Advance Summon my "Oblivion Magician."

Card description: "Oblivion Magician" is a level 7 Dark attribute, Fiend-type Effect monster with 3000 ATK and 2600 DEF.

Joey: "Wait a second that looks like Yugi's "Dark Magician"

Oblivion: "Ha ha ha, in a way it is your friend monster but I infused with the darkness of the Oblivion of this realm transforming it into the creature you see before you. Now I'll set two cards face-down and end my turn."

Jack: "It's my turn and with I Special Summon my "Vice Dragon" to the field in attack position. Of course by doing this my dragon's ATK and DEF is cut in half but it doesn't since now I Summon "Dark Resonator" in attack position. Witness as great power is fortified into a single vessel, as might becomes even mightier, as I Synchro Summon the Red Dragon Archfiend!"

Oblivion: "Too bad for you your dragon isn't stronger because right now our monsters are even matched in ATK points."

Jack: "Who said I was finished, I activate the Spell "Enemy Controller" and with it I change your abomination into defense position. Now Red Dragon Archfiend destroy that magician, Absolute Power Force."

As Red Dragon Archfiend's attack sails toward Oblivion smiles.

Oblivion: "I'm afraid that's not going to work. I activate the Trap "Oblivion Shield" and with for 1 turn an "Oblivion" monster on my side of the field can't be destroyed in battle."

Jack: "That may be so but due to the effect of "Red Dragon Archfiend" when it attacks a defense position monster then all defense position monsters on your side of the field are destroyed. Now you have no monsters."

With that "Oblivion Magician" is destroyed.

Oblivion: "Well that's not all together true because when "Oblivion Magician" is destroy by an effect I can Special Summon 1 other "Oblivion" monster to my field from my graveyard. Now come forth, "Oblivion Neos".

Syrus: "Hey that's Jaden monster."

Oblivion: "Yes only now it's working for me."

Card Description: "Oblivion Neos" is a level 7 Dark attribute, Fiend-type Effect monster with 3000 ATK and 2500 DEF.

Jack: "I'll set 2 card face-down and end my turn."

Oblivion: "Now it's my turn and with it I will destroy your pathetic dragon. Now I activate the effect of "Neos" which allows me to Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Oblivion" monster from my deck to my field. So from my deck I call forth "Oblivion Sphere". Sure it only a Level 1 monster that has 0 ATK and DEF but it's also a Tuner monster. As darkness envelopes the heart of the stars a dark power is born ready to destroy all, I Synchro Summon "Oblivion Star Dragon"."

Card Description: "Oblivion Star Dragon" is a level 8 Dark attribute, Fiend-type Synchro monster with 3000 ATK and 2500 DEF.

Oblivion: "Now I activate my beast's effect which allows me to destroy 1 monster on the field when it is successful Synchro Summoned and I chose your dragon, say good bye."

Jack: "Unfortunately for you I activate a Trap, "Red Dragon Mirage" and with this in play "Red Dragon Archfiend" can't be affected my monster effects."

Oblivion: "Then I set a card face-down and end my turn."

Syrus: "Alright now it's my turn and I start with this, the Spell "Cyber Convergence". With it if I have 2 "Cyber Dragon(s)" in my hand and 1 in my deck then I can banish all 3 to Fusion Summon my "Cyber End Dragon"."

The 3 "Cyber Dragons" appear and in swirl of light they fusion together to form the "Cyber End Dragon".

Syrus: "Now "Cyber End Dragon" attack, Super Strident Blaze."

"Cyber End Dragon" unleashes a stream of power and destroys "Oblivion Star Dragon" and reduces Oblivion's Life Point to 3000.

Oblivion: "Grrr, I activate "Oblivion Rebirth" so I can bring back an "Oblivion" monster that was destroy by battle this turn so raise again "Oblivion Star Dragon". I also activate the "Nightmare's Requiem" and this allow me to Special Summon 1 Level 1 "Oblivion" monster from my graveyard when a monster is Special Summoned to my field. Say hello again to "Oblivion Sphere" and with its return I can activate its effect and Special Summon 1 Level 1 monster from my hand as well, so now I Summon "Oblivion Shard"."

Syrus: "Darn, now instead of 1 monster he has 3."

Joey: "Don't worry pal I'll make it zero on my turn."

Oblivion: "I highly doubt that. I now tune my "Oblivion Sphere" to my "Oblivion Shard". When two weak shadows join together to destroy light they create the beginning of the end, I Synchro Summon "Oblivion Avatar" in defense position. And now for the monster that will seal your fate, I tune my "Oblivion Avatar" with my "Oblivion Star Dragon". When dark meets dark and shadow meets shadow the merge to form unstoppable might and create pure evil, I Synchro Summon "Oblivion Force Dragon"."

A dragon made of black crystals forms on the field and spreads it horrible wings.

Card Description: "Oblivion Force Dragon" is a level 10 Dark attribute, Fiend-type Synchro monster with 3800 ATK and 3000 DEF.

Oblivion: "This dragon is virtually unbeatable it can't be destroyed by card effect because of the effect of my "Oblivion Avatar". As an added bonus you can't Summon any monster with higher ATK than my dragon as long as it remains face-up on the field. Now my behemoth attack "Cyber End Dragon"."

Syrus: "But your dragon only has 3800 ATK points it can defeat my dragon."

Oblivion: "That's where you're wrong, my "Oblivion Force Dragon" lower the ATK of the monster it attacks by 1000."

Jack: "Then it's stronger than Syrus's dragon."

Oblivion: "That's right now my dragon destroy his "Cyber End Dragon", Roar of the Void."

Syrus: "I'm afraid it's not that easy, go "Cyber Force Field". I can activate this Trap when "Cyber End Dragon" would be destroyed, not only does it prevent the destruction of my monster but it changes it to defense position so my life points are safe."

The attack hits the force field and then dissipates into nothing.

Oblivion: "You'll pay for that you shrimp. I set 1 card and end my turn."

Joey: "Alright it's my turn to give it a shot. First off I activate "Pot of Greed" so no I can draw 2 cards from my deck, lady luck don't fail me now."

Joey draws his 2 cards and looks at them and is shocked.

(Joey: "Why the heck is "Summoned Skull" in my deck. This must have been the card that Yugi gave me right before he disappeared into that card. Alright then I know what to do.")

Joey: "Now I activate "Polymerization" and with this I can fuse the "Summoned Skull" and "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" in my hand to Fusion Summon the supreme "Black Skull Dragon". With this bad boy your dragon is going down."

Oblivion: "You seem to have forgotten that my dragon has 3800 ATK while yours only has 3200 ATK you can't possibly beat my monster."

Joey: "You wanna bet, I activate the Spell "Revenge of Red-Eyes", and now my dragon gains 1000 ATK points this turn if "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" is in my graveyard so read it and weep. Now "Black Skull Dragon" attack, Molten Fireball Attack."

A meteor shoots out of the dragon's mouth and destroy Oblivion's "Oblivion Force Dragon".

Joey: "YEAH! I clean his clock."

Oblivion: "You really think so do you? I afraid all you don't allow me to call forth some far more devastating than my last beast. I activate the Trap "Wicked Awakening of Oblivion" and with this card I remove all monsters from my deck, hand, field, and graveyard and then I can Special Summon "Oblivia, Lord of Oblivion."

The ground begins to shake and sudden appears a giant fiend that looks like something from your darkest nightmares.

Card Description: "Oblivia, Lord of Oblivion" is a level 12 Dark attribute, Fiend-type effect monster with 4500 ATK and 3500 DEF.

Oblivion: "Now there is no way to stop me. HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

Joey: "Whoa that thing is huge how are we ever going to defeat that thing."

Oblivion: "Now end your turn so I can crush you once and for all."

Joey: "We'll find some way to beat it but for now I set 3 cards face-down and end my turn."

Oblivion: "You seem to have forgotten "Red Dragon Archfiend's" effect that destroys all other monster that haven't attacked this turn so say good bye to "Cyber End Dragon"."

Jack: "Not quite because I activate the Trap "Crimson Defense", this allows me to switch my dragon into defense position as well as increase its DEF to 3000. That not all it also negate "Red Dragon Archfiend's" effects so "Cyber End Dragon" is safe."

Oblivion: "Very well but now I will finish this duel once and for all. Don't think you can beat my "Oblivia" because he can't be removed from the field by card effects. Of I must discard all cards in my hand at during my standby phase but that doesn't matter. Now "Oblivia" attack, destroy "Cyber End Dragon" with Total Oblivion Blast. Oh and did I mention that when my fiend attack it switches you monster battle position to attack position."

Syrus: "No, my "Cyber End Dragon".

Joey: "Hold bud I save your dragon, I play the Spell "De-Fusion" which splits up my "Black Skull Dragon" into the 2 original monsters."

Oblivion: "That's not going to help you."

Joey: "No, but this will I play "Diversion" and use it to switch your attack to my "Summoned Skull" and its other effect is to cut all battle damage in have so we only lose 1000 Life Points."

The attack switches direction and destroys "Summoned Skull" reduces the team Life Points to 3000.

Oblivion: "Too bad that's not all my monster can do it also deals you damage equal to the attack of the monster it destroy. So you take 2500 points of damage bring you down to 500."

"Oblivia" release a wave of negative energy that slams into the group reducing their Life Points.

Oblivion: "Next turn you won't be so lucky."

Joey: "That was a lot of damage but we can still win this."

Oblivion: "You fools why don't you give, you cannot win."

Syrus: "As long as we have Life Point we will keep fight."

Jack: "And we'd never let our friends down, no matter what."

Oblivion: "The audacity, you fools can't possibly."

Joey: "We'll see about that, Jack we right behind you so finish this creep off once and for all."

Syrus: "Yeah, we'll support in this one last turn to win."

Jack: "Alright then here it goes. I switch "Red Dragon Archfiend" back into attack position but by doing this "Crimson Defense" is destroyed and my dragon returns to its original state. Now go "Red Dragon Archfiend" attack and wipe him out."

Oblivion: "But how you pathetic dragon is 1500 ATK point short of beating "Oblivia"."

Syrus: "That's where we come in, I activate the Trap "Cyber End Armor" and with this card I can equip "Cyber End Dragon" to "Red Dragon Archfiend" and its ATK by 4000 make its ATK 7000."

"Red Dragon Archfiend" transforms and gains a new, cyber armor.

Oblivion: "What this can't be possible."

Joey: "Oh and there's more because I activate "Black Dragon Armor" with allow me to equip "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" to "Red Dragon Archfiend" and increase its ATK by 2400 making its ATK 9400."

Oblivion: "No, "Oblivia" can't withstand that attack and neither can my Life Points."

Jack: "That's right, now let's finish this."

Jack, Syrus, and Joey: "Go Inferno Strident Power Force!"

Oblivion: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

With that Oblivion and his monster are destroyed and vanish in the blast.

Joey: "Yeah we did it!"

The cards that have their friend souls shatter and the souls trapped inside are freed and sent back to their original times."

Syrus: "It looks like our friend's souls are freed and headed back home."

Jack: "And it looks like we're about to do the same thing."

Jack, Syrus, and Joey begin to fade from the realm.

Joey: "It was great dueling with you guys and I hope if we meet next time we don't have to deal with another nut job."

Syrus: "Yeah, get home say and say hi to the others for me."

Jack: "Yeah I still go to duel Yusei and reclaim my title as King.

The End


End file.
